It is known to have blow molding machines wherein a plastic resin is converted into a hollow-molded product. A parison is formed at a first station. The parison is moved to a second station where the finished product is formed. The finished product is then moved to a third station where it is ejected from the machine. Sometimes, additional intermediate stations are employed, and machines having four stations are not uncommon. A transfer plate or disk rotates in relation to the stations to move the parison through the stations to form the finished product and then eject it from the machine. The rotating transfer plate or disk has molds to hold a portion of the parison, usually the upper or neck portion, as it moves the parison from station to station.
It is also known to form multiple products at the same station at the same time. The mold cavities in the blow mold section typically are in two rows, where the first row is radially inward of the second row. The mold has a pair of mold halves defining the cavity which open and close radially. Thus, the mold halves in the closed position must be sufficiently spaced from the center of the disk to allow the mold half to move radially inward upon opening.
It would be desirable to have an injection stretch blow molding machine requiring fewer than three stations in order to minimize machine size and time spent transferring the parison from station to station.